


Used

by dsa_archivist



Category: Blake's 7, due South
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-04
Updated: 2002-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: This is a due South/Blakes7 crossover.  But you can read it without having seen B7.  Kowalski goes undercover.





	Used

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Used

## Used

by Jodie Louise

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine - they are borrowed.

Author's Notes: Thanks Bindlestitch & D.

Story Notes: Okay - this is a bit unhinged but here it is - due South/Blakes7 crossover. The pairing is Kowalski/Avon.enjoy.

* * *

"Used"  
By Jodie Louise 

I remember when I first heard his name - I was like his name is Avon - as in the make-up? As in `ding-dong Avon calling' and all that. And he is supposed to be this genius computer hacker bank robber guy? And English. I thought English guys were called sensible stuff like John Smith or something. What the helluva sorta name is Kerr anyhow? Not surprised he goes by Avon, think I would too if I was him. I'm not even going there with his sidekick's name - Vila Restal - are these some sorta stage names or something? 

Welsh gave me the gig when I could finally stop laughing at the names. Undercover, undercover. Had to pretend to be some kind of computer hacker and get in on the deal. Was given a crash course in computer hacking by guy who is singing and then I'm all bona fide and ready to go. What do computer hackers look like anyways? I sorta imagined fat balding guys...but Jack, the guy I was pretending to be was skinny and attractive. 

My name is Jack Barlett. Not Vecchio or Kowalski. And I'm holed up in a cheap hotel. An extremely cheap hotel. I put on the sorta clothes I saw Jack wearing the other day - tight jeans, vest, bashed up boots - not too different from what I normally wear. I dyed my hair a shade called `garnet red' on the packet. What the hell does `garnet' mean? I would ask Frase if he was here. I am sorta the same build as the real Jack - and he is known for dyeing his hair bright colours - I quite like it actually. A really bright, fiery red. 

I've set up a meet with Avon in the local gay bar - as well as dyeing his hair red Jack is also known for being a bit of a queer anarchist so it would be his normal place. I'm impersonating a queer anarchist computer hacking guy with bright red hair. Well I can do the queer bit, sorta the hacking bit, and the hair. Not sure if I can manage the anarchist bit though - think I need to work on that one. I'm not even sure what anarchists do for fuck's sake, let alone what queer ones might do. Though there are the odd states that definitely could do with lightening up with their sex laws. May be queer anarchists blow things up in those states or something. I know I certainly feel like doing that sometimes. 

I'm in the club - normal sort of place. Guys making out in the corner. I order a drink and wait in the booth where we said we would meet. I'm half-way through the beer when Avon and this balding guy come over and sit opposite me. Okay - one of the guys is balding but neither of them are exactly fat. In fact Avon is positively beautiful apart from having a slightly pinched large nose. He has dark eyes and wavy mid-brown hair. And I realise that I'm into him - really into him. 

"Jack." 

"Avon." 

He takes my hand and shakes it very hard before leaning back in his chair and looking at me through slit eyes. I lean forward on to the table and take out a cigarette, offering one to Avon and the other guy. The other guy shakes his head but Avon takes one puts it in his mouth and I light it for him. I grin at him, and I realise I'm flirting. Avon leans back in his chair again taking a long drag on his smoke. 

The other guy - Vila - seems a bit jittery. 

"So then, Jack. Are you any good?" 

Avon grins at me wickedly - I get the impression he doesn't just mean at hacking computers. To test this theory I push my knee slightly so it lies in between his legs. 

"What d'ya think?" 

I wink at him. Vila, who hasn't said anything so far scowls at me. 

"Ya know my track record. I'm good, very good. Ya might find ya can't do without me." 

"Perhaps." answers Avon. 

Vila tugs at Avon's sleeve. Avon turns to look. Trying to figure those two out - it is hard `cos Vila's not really said anything yet. But Avon turns back to me - seems he knows Vila - some sort of body language thing going on. 

"I need to discuss this a moment with my associate. I'm sure you understand." 

I nod. They don't move so I get up. 

"Need to go to the men's room anyway." I say. 

Avon don't trust people ya see. Jack said the only person Avon trusts is Vila. Normally he'll only work with Vila so what they're gonna do is big otherwise they wouldn't have got in contact with Jack in the first place. 

I go to the bathroom, have a piss and come back out. I walk slowly over to them. They seemed to be having a heated debate. 

"...you were making gooey eyes at him." 

"Vila. Does it matter?" 

"Yeah - look what happened when you made gooey eyes at that Anna bitch." 

And suddenly Avon has lunged for Vila's throat and is hauling him up. 

"Don't call her that." 

I am at the table and Avon turns to look at me. He is still holding Vila by the throat. 

"Yes. I'm sure you are very skilled Jack, we'll use you." he says perfectly calmly. 

Without looking at Vila Avon releases him. Vila makes a big production of coughing but don't say anything else. Tho' he does rub his throat a bit. Avon ignores him. I get the idea Avon ignores Vila a lot and just takes notice of him when it suits. 

"Greatness. When do we next meet?" 

Vila gets a card outta his pocket and passes it to me. 

"We'll meet there tomorrow at 6pm to discuss the job." Avon says. 

He leans back in the seat and gestures for me to sit down. So I do. I swear his eyes are saying "Fuck me" - or rather "I want to fuck you". I can't imagine Avon being a bottom. 

So we're staring like that for a moment. 

"Vila. You have my permission to drink yourself in a stupor. Now leave us." 

And this is a command. Vila gives me a filthy look and then gets up. I'm gonna hafta be careful with that one. He is smarter than he looks, or acts. 

I am then yanked towards Avon in the most passionate kiss I ever experienced. Hell, he is mauling me like some animal would - it's sorta how I'd imagine Dief to be if he kissed me, not that the wolf is going to, but wow. This guy could kiss. And I'm enjoying it. I try to justify it by thinking not doing what Avon wants might jeopardize the job...but fuck the job. I'm not thinking 'bout the job as I kiss him. I'm thinking I wanna feel Avon's cock inside me. 

"Come back to my place." I hear myself say when we break the kiss. 

Duh! Kowalski. Stupid. 

"I have a better idea. Let's do this on neutral ground." 

"There's a hotel a couple of blocks down." 

"Sounds adequate enough for our needs." 

Jeez. This guy is as bad as Fraser. What's with all the words. May be it is something English and Canadian guys do. Dunno. 

I wonder if Huey and Dewy are holed up somewhere outside watching, 'cos although neither of us are touching I swear ya can smell, nah, see the sexual tension around us. 

And as soon as we get in the room of that hotel we are stripping each other bare. It is mad - he is like an animal, pawing at me. Dominant. He's calling the shots and I don't mind. I notice tho' that he keeps his gun within easy reach, so I decide to pay the same game. He nods in understanding when I place my gun on the nightstand with the safety off. 

We are then back to kissing, touching, cocks hard. And I really want him so much. I don't complain when he starts to finger my hole. He thrusts into me hard and I don`t whimper. I want him so much that I don't care he is pounding my ass into submission. I don't care my ass is gonna be bruised afterwards. Because he is fantastic at this. Very good. I'm kinda sorry that I'll have to turn him in. 

"I knew you would enjoy that." Avon purred as we laid on the bed afterwards. 

"That was really great - greatness Avon." 

"We cannot do this again though, Jack." 

"I know we can't." 

He gently strokes my hair and I wonder for a moment who's just used who. 

Tomorrow we will meet and I will get the plan. And then, well, we will catch Avon in the act. I think I can handle Vila. Avon's been a pussy so far. 

And so we lay together on the bed, both of us lost in our own thoughts. 

* * *

End Used by Jodie Louise:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
